


Little High-Waisted Shorts

by totallykawaii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'm Going to Hell, Iwaizumi Is About To Lose His Shit, Lil smutty, M/M, Oikawa Is Teasing, Short Shorts, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallykawaii/pseuds/totallykawaii
Summary: In which Oikawa decides to tease Iwaizumi at practice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I was in New Jersey this weekend with family so I didn't have time to write. Here's something I thought up for you! The Nights Like These series will be updated next weekend! 
> 
> ~ Writer-chan

Iwaizumi entered the gym. No one else was here but Oikawa since he was always early. 

"Oh! Hey, Iwa-chan!" 

Iwaizumi glared at the use of the atrocious nickname. 

"Hey, Oikawa."

Oikawa smiled and grabbed a volleyball out of the court. 

"Let's practice together." 

Iwaizumi dropped his bag and went over. He stopped suddenly and stared. Oikawa was wearing the shortest shorts known to mankind. They barely covered his ass and were very tight. _Shit._

"Mmmm. I see you noticed my shorts. Aren't they cute?"

Iwaizumi gaped at him. Oikawa giggled and swished his hips sinfully. Iwaizumi groaned inwardly and wondered what he was going to do while the team was here. _Fuck._ Oikawa's ass looked delicious. 

"C'mon, Iwa-chan! Before everyone else gets here,"

Iwaizumi walked over and started practicing spiking with Oikawa setting to him. They stopped after a while and Oikawa started on his serve. Iwaizumi watched as he jumped and the shorts accentuated the curve of his ass. 

_Those fucking shorts._

"Stop staring, Iwa-chan." 

Iwaizumi blushed and moved away. Oikawa threw his head back and laughed. He ran to the ball and bent down slowly to get it off the floor. Iwaizumi practically tripped at the sight. 

"Oikawa!"

The said boy's musical laugh floated into the air. He walked over to Iwaizumi and placed a hand on his chest. 

"Enjoying the sight?"

Iwaizumi closed his eyes briefly, trying so hard not to do something wildly inappropriate. 

"Oikawa."

He felt a ghost of a kiss fall onto his cheek and heard his boyfriend move away. He opened his eyes and closed them immediately again. Oikawa had bent over again. The curves were there all over again. 

"Everyone's late. Hmm."

Iwaizumi opened his eyes at that and looked at Oikawa questionably. 

"Did they forget, Oikawa?"

Oikawa shook his head, his lips pursed in concentration. 

"Hmm. I'll text Mattsun and Makki if they aren't here in fifteen."

Iwaizumi grunted his agreement and started on spiking again. Oikawa's serves were calculated and pointed. In other words, perfect. Iwaizumi spiked the last ball and went to go get it. Oikawa joined him and picked up a few. 

Iwaizumi's last few tendrils of self-control snapped. He lost his shit. He roughly grabbed Oikawa's wrist and pulled him towards the locker room. Oikawa stumbled and Iwaiumi stopped. He hoisted Oikawa up, wrapping his arms around his waist. Oikawa hooked his legs around his boyfriend's waist and let himself be carried. 

As soon as they were in the locker room, Iwaizumi slammed Oikawa against the wall and took his lips captive. Oikawa grinned into the kiss and buried his hands into Iwaizumi's hair. 

Iwaizumi sat hard on the bench and Oikawa straddled him. Iwaizumi bit Oikawa's lips gently and Oikawa opened his mouth, allowing his boyfriend's tongue to make languid strokes in his cavern. They broke apart for air and Iwaizumi took in the view. 

Oikawa's lips were red and swollen, slightly parted from their break. His hair was messy and his eyes were dark. Iwaizumi kissed him again and then sucked on his neck, finding Oikawa's sweet spot. 

" _Hajime_ ," Oikawa moaned. 

"Are you regretting wearing those shorts now?"

Oikawa looked at him. 

"Fuck no. I'll wear them every day if that means you'll fuck me two ways into Sunday."

Iwaizumi chuckled and bit his boyfriend on the neck. Oikawa groaned and stroked Iwaizumi's hair. 

"Tooru, are you okay?"

"Mmm. Don't stop."

Iwaizumi smiled wickedly and kissed Oikawa's mouth before standing and lowering him down to the floor. He quickly discarded Oikawa's shirt and kissed down his tan chest. 

"Hajime. _God_ , Hajime, don't stop. Please. _Shit. Fuck._ Hajime. _Hajime. Haji--_ " 

Oikawa cut himself off by letting out a loud moan as Iwazumi sucked on his collarbone. 

"Tooru, we have to practice. So we need to stop, baby."

Oikawa ground against him and elicited a moan from Iwaizumi, grinning at the sound. Iwaizumi squeezed his ass and let his hands roam across his boyfriend's toned chest. 

"I-- _fuck_ \-- don't-- _ah-_ \- want-- _shit_ \--to."

Iwaizumi caressed Oikawa's face and bit his ruby-red lips gently. 

"Tooru, baby, we have to practice. The team is arriving."

Oikawa stilled and heard footsteps and the loud laughter of Makki and Mattsun. 

"Shit. Ugh!"

He gathered his shirt and put it make on, not even bothering to attempt to hide the dark hickeys that blossomed against his pale neck. Iwaizumi grabbed him around the waist before he could exit. 

"When we get to my house, I'll fuck you into _next week_."

Oikawa shivered and then turned. 

"I'd love that," Oikawa kissed him. "I'd _absolutely_ love that." 

 


End file.
